Antioxidant vitamins may protect smokers from the DNA damage. To test this hypothesis smokers will be randomized to antioxidant of placebo treatment groups. Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon-DNA damage will be monitored in lymphocytes and oral mucosa cells. Urine will be collected for future analysis of oxidized bases. Serum levels of antioxidant vitamins will be monitored during the intervention to monitor compliance.